


Ya Gotta Have Faith

by firefly124



Series: 2019 Advent Drabbles [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: adventdrabbles, M/M, mention of canon character death, spoilers through SPN 15x08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: Dean has concerns about the impending holiday.  Castiel finds a grain of hope in that.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: 2019 Advent Drabbles [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560085
Kudos: 8





	Ya Gotta Have Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [AdventDrabbles](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/) community on Dreamwidth to the prompt [Christmas baby](https://imgur.com/8cwfh).

When Castiel returned to his room, he was surprised to see that Dean’s door was open. He usually placed high value on his privacy, so this was very unusual. He summoned his angel blade to hand and stepped cautiously toward the open door.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean poked his head out. He looked Cas up and down as he stepped into the hallway. “Uh, problem?”

Cas banished the blade.

“I was concerned there could be a problem, yes,” Castiel replied. “You do not often leave your door open like that.”

“Yeah, well.” Dean fidgeted a bit. “I just wanted to catch you when you came back.”

“Have you found something?”

“What? No, nothing like that. Just, come in for a sec, yeah?”

Confused, Castiel followed Dean into his room and took a seat in the chair by the door as Dean sat on the edge of his bed. Then Dean got up and walked over to the sink in the corner and came back to the bed. He sat down again and clasped his hands.

“Dean, what is it?” Castiel feared this was going to be another discussion about his deal with the Empty.

“I don’t know if it has the same impact for you,” Dean said. “But… this is the first Christmas since Jack died. For humans, anyway, holidays can be… rough about stuff like that.”

Castiel did not have any particular attachment to the celebration of his step-brother’s birth. He did recall, however, that in the years he had watched over the Earth, humans did tend to renew mourning those they had lost at such times. He finally thought he understood why.

“It is also the first Christmas since you lost your mother again,” Castiel said. 

“Yeah.” Dean looked down at the floor. “We never even got to have a real Christmas with her while she was back. At least Jack got to experience it a little last year.”

“Yes, confronting Michael only to have him destroy the one weapon we had to hurt him and then watch him re-possess you was certainly festive,” Castiel said drily.

“You make me sound like a car,” Dean complained.

Castiel wasn’t quite sure what that meant, but he was surprised Dean would object to the comparison.

“Anyway,” Dean continued, “with your mojo fading, I figured you might be feeling more human emotions again and… and I just wanted you to know that was normal. And, uh, even though I suck at it, if you need to talk, I’m here for you.”

A frisson of magic caught Castiel’s attention. Dean clearly felt it too, as he went from awkward to alert instantly. Castiel closed his eyes and traced the spell back to its origin. He smiled.

“Your brother appears to have cast a silencing charm on his room.”

“Uh, why? Oh, wait, Donna did ask about something like that. Guess he’s testing it out.”

“Eileen appears to be assisting him with that.”

A smile broke out across Dean’s face. “Good for them.”

Castiel had to agree. He’d only known Eileen for a short time, but it was clear that she was good for Sam, and Sam for her. They deserved what happiness they could find. At least, so far as he knew, neither of them had a deal that would come due once they were happy.

“We’ll figure it out, Cas,” Dean said. “Your deal. Don’t think I’ve forgotten about that.”

“I know.” Castiel sighed. “Though, I must admit that if I were to wish for a Christmas miracle, it would be to have your mother and Jack back.”

Dean shook his head. “Nah. She deserves to be happy, too. Just Jack.”

“Sadly, I do not believe that we will have any such miracles this year.” 

“Can’t believe I’m gonna say this, but you gotta have some faith, man,” Dean said.

The image of Chuck smiting Jack flashed through Castiel’s mind, and he winced. What was there left to have faith in? He looked over at Dean and realized that was his answer. “I will try.”

“That’s all I ask. C’mon then. Let’s get dinner going or something.”

Castiel acknowledged the change of subject for what it was and followed Dean into the kitchen. With an act of will, he called to mind an image of Jack smiling, very proud of something he’d just done. Yes, he’d try to have faith.


End file.
